


Танцуй

by Vardana



Series: Секреты [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardana/pseuds/Vardana
Summary: Ему нужно было еще хотя бы несколько минут, чтобы запомнить Элио таким, танцующим, а потом пойти в душ и выплеснуть на кафельный пол всё свое напряжение.





	Танцуй

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: подглядывание, односторонний юст, повествование от лица Оливера, действие происходит в самом начале книжного канона, когда Элио всячески прятал свой интерес к Оливеру, ведя себя отчасти враждебно 
> 
> песня, под которую писалась эта работа, — современная, но она прекрасно передает атмосферу. Исполнитель: Colours - Lawless
> 
> написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Kink 2018  
> бета - Касанди

У семьи Перлманов была чудесная, просторная вилла. Стены пахли солнцем и немного — пылью, а после дождя долго хранили в себе аромат свежести. Оливеру нравилось здесь. Небольшой беспорядок и огромные стопки книг, расставленные по углам комнат, как ни странно, только добавляли уюта. В какой-то момент он даже задумался, а сможет ли, вернувшись домой, существовать в прежней атмосфере? Мысль о том, что нужно забрать с собой хотя бы небольшой сувенир, напоминающий ему о пребывании на вилле, никак не хотела отпускать. И позже она разрослась до невероятных размеров. Стала такой необъятной, совершенно бесконтрольной. Из обычной мысли она переродилась в острое желание, но самое страшное, что теперь Оливер прекрасно знал, что именно он хочет забрать вместе с собой.

Точнее, кого…

Звонкий смех, принадлежащий Марсии, обжег изнутри. Оливер крепче сжал балконные перила и обернулся через плечо, готовый к тому, что рядом с ней обязательно будет еще один человек.

— Здравствуй, Элио, — поздоровался Оливер, растягивая губы в улыбке. Но в приветствии кивнула только Марсия.

Элио почему-то мастерски его игнорировал. Причины такого поведения Оливер не понимал: вроде не задевал его словом, не прикасался к нему руками, старался даже не смотреть лишний раз в его сторону, потому что стоило только взглянуть, как мир за спиной рушился и хоронил Оливера под своими обломками. Он был осторожен — родители Элио привыкали к нему, часто находились рядом. И если Аннелла дарила ему короткое, мимолетное внимание, то профессор с интересом его изучал. Любой неверный взгляд, и карты будут раскрыты.

Но почему же тогда вся эта осторожность выходила Оливеру боком? Всё должно было быть иначе — легче, беспечней. Никаких недоговоренностей, никаких обид. Для этого просто-напросто не было повода. Что же происходило между ними?

Дверь, ведущая в спальню Элио, громко хлопнула, в который раз оставив Оливера без ответов. Он устремил свой взгляд к озеру, что находилось рядом с виллой, и горько вздохнул. Его чувства были такими же противоречивыми, как и представшая взору картина: красочная лазурная вода и серый каменистый берег. Тепло и холод одновременно. Счастье, когда он смотрел на Элио, и тупая, навязчивая боль, когда Элио не смотрел в ответ.

Его чувства были настоящими.

Их Оливер точно заберет с собой.

*******

— Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили, — мистер Перлман затушил сигарету и выключил проектор. — Продолжим завтра с утра.

Оливер закрыл блокнот и сладко потянулся: последние два часа он покорно записывал всё, что говорил ему профессор.

— Мы вовремя. — Оливер посмотрел на часы — стрелки показывали четверть двенадцатого — и поднялся с дивана. — Через час мне нужно быть у синьоры Милани.

— Ты не останешься к обеду? — Удивление профессора получилось таким искренним, как будто Оливер обедал и ужинал с ними без каких-либо исключений. Хотя они оба знали, что это было не так. — Жаль, Мафалда очень расстроится.

— Передайте ей мои извинения. — Оливер постарался быть вежливым и учтивым, хотя прекрасно знал, что выглядит сейчас как невоспитанный осел. — Нужно забрать новые страницы с переводом, а это, к сожалению, не терпит отлагательств.

— Точно, как же я мог забыть, — улыбнулся профессор, снимая очки. Мелкие морщинки рассыпались вокруг глаз, делая его на вид чуточку старше, чем он был. — Тогда вернись хотя бы к ужину, иначе я не смогу тебя оправдать в её глазах.

— Я постараюсь.

Оливер, пожав профессору руку, вышел из кабинета и повел плечами, разминая спину. Сидеть в одном положении было неудобно, да и жарко до одурения — день выдался сухим и солнечным, хотя еще с утра небо затягивали тучи.

Смахнув пот со лба, он устремился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Где-то на кухне громыхала посуда. Со двора доносилось пение цикад. И для полного душевного спокойствия не хватало только прохладной воды, тонкими струями стекающей по телу. Оливер мечтал о душе сильнее, чем о ласкающем его Элио, а такое случалось нечасто. В кои-то веки мысли сосредоточились на чем-то другом.

…До тех пор, пока он не оказался рядом с комнатой Элио.

Дверь к нему была приоткрыта. Узкая щель позволяла рассмотреть угол кровати и небрежно разбросанную на ней одежду, книга в твердом переплете лежала возле подушки. Оливеру нестерпимо захотелось подойти ближе. Подглядеть. Стать тихим и молчаливым свидетелем того интимного мира, который Элио пытался от него спрятать. И он не смог найти в себе силы, чтобы противостоять этому пагубному желанию: сделал один шаг, потом другой, и остановиться уже было невозможно.

Затаив дыхание, Оливер краем глаза заглянул внутрь. Элио стоял ближе к окну, повернувшись к нему спиной, и плавно двигался под музыку, звучавшую в его старых, потрепанных временем наушниках. Его угловатая и худощавая фигура гармонично покачивалась из стороны в сторону, острые лопатки на спине то проступали, то сглаживались, рисуя каждое движение новыми красками. Темно-каштановые волосы ловили на себе золотистые солнечные лучи.

Оливер почувствовал, как сердце вдруг становится тяжелым. Спустя секунду или две эта тяжесть начала плавно опускаться вниз, к животу, и сладким возбуждением осела в паху. Если бы он мог, то громко застонал, но тогда тишина, хранившая полуденный покой этого дома, предательски выдала бы его присутствие. Попадаться за подглядыванием Оливер не собирался. Ему нужно было еще хотя бы несколько минут, чтобы запомнить Элио таким, танцующим, а потом пойти в душ и выплеснуть на кафельный пол всё свое напряжение. Судьба была к нему благосклонна — второй этаж оставался пуст.

Еще какое-то время Элио танцевал, позволяя Оливеру наблюдать за ним, разрешая ему жадно и с упоением впитывать каждое движение, а потом, сняв наушники, обернулся.

Звонок колокольчика позвал всех к обеду.

Оливер не успел отойти назад.


End file.
